1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is related to a method of treatment of plants for frost protection.
2. Discussion of Background
It is well known that frost is able to severely damage many kinds of crops. However, the fact is that in cold or temperature climatic zones, frosts frequently occur so that farmers take into account this risk as a matter of routine, and hence crops which are most sensitive to frost are not cultivated. This consequent is that the crops where the frost risk is the highest are in or near semi tropical areas. Citrus is an example of such a crop. Frosts occur infrequently in citrus growing areas and thus the majority of growers are not equipped to deal with the problem. When frosts occur therefore the losses can be considerable. Even if such a situation happens only once every 5 to10 years, the damage can be catastrophic due to the fact that a complete citrus orchard can be destroyed.
As a consequence, it is highly desirable to have some means of protecting plants and/or crops and/or orchards against frost.